7 Whisky Shots
by MilesHighOnWheels
Summary: When House suggests an idea, it's always Wilson paying the price. Hilson.


One shot! Tell me what you think.  
Don't complain about the pairing; I warned you!

****************************************************

House had been drunk. That one particular fact was what was now causing Wilson's current unease with his best friend.

Having had a rough week after Wilson had lost yet another patient, House had suggested they hit the bar. Knowing that refusing would be pointless and entertaining the idea of getting hammered if only to forget the last days... weeks, hell month seemed like a splendid idea. Oddly enough though it was House, not Wilson, who was chugging drink after drink. Deciding once again to be the responsible one, Wilson stopped drinking after he witnessed House downing his fifth scotch. Wilson had then switched to mineral water, or whatever passed as mineral water at the run-down cheap establishment. He watched his less-then-sober friend started his typical antics with the coordination of a toddler, a drunken toddler at that, poking fun at other patrons and diagnosing incredulous illnesses in people with simple symptoms. Wilson waited for House's seventh scotch as he watched as the older man limped, his came forgotten at Wilson's seat, over towards the jukebox in the corner of the bar. The glass hit the bar next to Wilson's elbow as the music finally started. "Leave a tender moment alone" added to the ambient noise of the bar and Wilson watched as his drunken friend started to sway, dancing with the music or just being unable to keep his balance due to his disability and blood alcohol level. Either way, Wilson couldn't tell. Deciding to call it a night and get the drunken doctor home, Wilson paid for the drinks, grabbed House's cane and jacket and walked towards the swaying man.  
"House? House?" Wilson shouted, shocking the less then steady man into turning around. As he did, House slipped slightly, loosing his balance in such an inebriated state. Dropping the coat and cane, Wilson clutched at his falling friend, able to steady the man quickly as House practically draped himself over his shorter friend. Wilson sighed heavily as the older man grunted incoherently before dropping his head in exhaustion. Pulling his arms up, Wilson carefully steadied House on his feet as he bent to retrieve the cane and coat from the bar floor. As soon as he stood up, Wilson rolled his eyes as House threw an arm over Wilson's shoulder, using the man as a sort of crutch to steady himself while coming to stand beside his younger companion.

"Ok House, let's get out of here." Wilson said over his shoulder as the two of them half shuffled, half stumbled out into the cool night air towards Wilson's car. Wilson felt as House shivered although he should have been unaffected by the sudden temperature because of the amount of alcohol he had ingested on an empty stomach. Carefully extracting himself from the man, Wilson managed to turn around to hand House with his jacket. Wilson watched as House fumbled with it several times before being finally able to get the garment on. Offering the cane to the man, Wilson wasn't surprised when House shook his head and placed a hand around Wilson's shoulders, opting to use his friend as his support instead. When they reached the car, House had stepped behind Wilson, both arms wrapped around him as Wilson threw the cane onto the back seat. Stepping backwards, he was surprised as House laid his head down on his shoulder before stepping close enough to be in full contact with the smaller man. Wilson stood, frozen in place as he felt his friend harden against his ass.  
"House?" Wilson asked as the other man's hands fell to Wilson's waist, pulling the man towards him more forcefully as House's breathing quickened. Wilson was shocked to feel as the man started to grind against his ass.

"House you're gonna need to stop this. You'll regret this when you're sober." Wilson reasoned, trying to pull the other man's hands off of his hips. He started to panic as House released his hands only to wrap both arms now around the oncologist's waist, pinning him in place as House continued to grind against him. House was panting next to Wilson's ear now and intermittent grunts were uttered as Wilson continued to try to free himself from his friend. It was useless though. Even drunk to the point of being unable to walk, or rather limp, in a strait line, House's hands and arms were stronger. As a natural compensation for his weakened leg, his hands and arms had held the responsibility to assist and, as such, were much stronger then the smaller oncologist's pampered hands. Shifting his footing, Wilson broke free from House's grip, causing the taller man to fall forward. Catching the man against his back so he wouldn't fall, Wilson heard as House grunted. The other man took a drunken stagger towards Wilson before gasping as Wilson's ass once again made contact with his trapped erection. Grabbing hold of Wilson's shoulders, House ground against Wilson once roughly before groaning in completion.

Wilson felt as House's hands loosened their grip, allowing Wilson to turn to face the diagnostician. Glancing down at the sight of House's pants darkening as they absorbed the moisture, Wilson hurriedly escorted the drunk- and now sated- doctor into his car and buckled him in before getting in and driving to House's apartment. His mind in overdrive, Wilson made it to the apartment in record time before escorting House in the apartment and getting the man settled in bed. Speeding down the road, Wilson tried to outrun his thoughts. Had House meant anything by that? Or had he just needed some relief? Pondering this, he never saw the train.

Opening his eyes stung, but on some level he knew why he was in the hospital bed. The memories came flooding back. The bar, House's drunken grinding, and him trying to out run his mind. He wasn't surprised to see shock and hurt in the older man's eyes, though House tried to hide it, as Wilson pulled his arm away from the other man's caring inquiry. He knew House didn't understand but he wasn't up to explaining it. Closing his eyes, he shut out the world.

Fin.

* * *

I know the ending sux and it may not be that great 'cause I only spent 40 min on this fic, and it's not beta'd. Constructive criticism is allowed for feedback.


End file.
